SBC
The Sallyish Broadcasting Corporation (SBC) is a Sallyish television and radio broadcaster launched in 1998 and headquartered in the iSally Islands that owns the channels SBC1, SBC2, SBC3, SBC4, SBC News 24, SBC Parliament, SBC Earth, SBC World News, SBC Alba, SBeebies, SBC Brit, SBC Lifestyle, SBC First, and CSBC. Its former programming block SBCTeen became its own channel in October 2004. It also transmits radio services via its radio division, SBC Local Radio, with the radio stations Sky Radio iSally, Hereward West Sea Country Island, Hereward Krockia, Upfront+ Magnificent Island, Sky Radio New Sodor, Upfront+ Sea Country Island, Upfront+ West iSally, Hereward New Pigham, and Hereward North iSally. While all radio stations that include the term ‘Sky Radio’ are transmitted via both analog and digital radio transmitters, the remaining radio stations (Hereward Krockia, Hereward North iSally, Hereward New Pigham, Hereward West Sea Country Island, Upfront+ West iSally, Upfront+ Magnificent Island, and Upfront+ Sea Country Island) are transmitted via digital radio transmitters only. In July 2002, the SBC officially became ad-supported, followed by Sallyish Independent Television (SITV) in 2004; the SBC and SITV are still the leading competitors in the Sallyish television market. Presentation Logos Corporate logo SBC logo 1998.png|SBC logo from 1998 to 2000 9DD5F7AB-AFB4-4225-ACC1-3197BEAAF1A3.png|SBC logo from 2000 to 2005 A0577CED-252A-4DC0-95CD-93B97240F41A.png|SBC logo from 2005 to 2017 SBC logo 2017.png|SBC logo since 2017 The original SBC logo, which came into effect on February 1, 1998, at 12:01 AM Sallyish Time, was designed by the company’s own staff. It first appeared on SBC’s debut on the same date at 12:02 AM Sallyish Time, on the first SBC channel, SBC1. The design included a blue background with yellow text on top, and was incorporated into the SBC News 24 channel’s look and feel when it was launched on August 1, 1998. On December 2, 2000, following the launch of a second channel named SBC2 on December 1 of the same year at 12:01 AM Sallyish Time, the logo was changed to incorporate blue text in the Impact font, two partially-invisible blue rings, and three transparent parallelograms in each letter. This marked the renewal of having blue as one of SBC’s trademark colors, which was temporarily discontinued on March 29, 2005, following the transition to a more colorful logo. The 3rd logo, which came into effect in 2005 and was discontinued in 2017, was launched together with an internationally-receivable channel known as SBC World News and a lifestyle channel known as SBC Lifestyle. The logo incorporated a partially-invisible rainbow ring and yellow text, and continued with the revamp of SBeebies in 2012 and the launch of SBC3, SBC4 HD (stylized as SBC Four HD since launch), SBC Alba, SBC Brit, and SBC First in 2014. The 4th (and current) logo, which came into effect on September 15, 2017, was launched together with majorly revamping all existing channels and the launch of the SBC Earth and SBC Parliament channels. The major revamp of the SBC1, SBC2, and SBC3 channels caused them to adopt their current stylization (e.g. SBC1 is now stylized as SBC One, SBC2 is now stylized as SBC Two, and SBC3 is now stylized as SBC II!). Channel logos SBC has been using unique logos to identify its television services since 2017, when it changed its logo. Before 2017, however, all of its television services were using the SBC’s logo template. Radio station logos When the SBC launched its first 3 radio services (Sky Radio iSally, Hereward Krockia, and Upfront+ Sea Country Island) in 2012, they were designated their own logo each. However, due to increased demand, it decided to add more radio stations to the SBC’s lineup of radio services, and it grew from there. Typeface and color palettes Originally, when the SBC was founded in 1998, the broadcaster used the Helvetica font family, with its main color palettes consisting of shades and tints of blue and purple. The reason why was to match it together with the logo back then, as it used blue in it. In 2001, with the logo being changed for the first time, the SBC chose to keep its corporate typeface and only change the consumer typeface, in which it changed to the Futura font family. Its main color palette was changed to consist only of shades and tints of blue to match it more with the logo’s colors; this look and feel was discontinued in 2005 when a new logo was devised together with the corporate and consumer typeface being changed to the Gill Sans font family to make it look more sleek. In 2017, a new corporate and consumer typeface was unveiled by the SBC; the unveiled result was a mostly-unique typeface known as the SBC Headline font family. It also was accompanied by a new logo later that year in September 2017, and was intended to ‘make a giant step away from using widely-used fonts worldwide’, although it drew comparisons to the Calibri, Source Sans and Rubik font families. The comparisons’ results were that the SBC Headline font family was 59% similar to Source Sans, 36.27% similar to Calibri, and 0.99% similar to Rubik. Notable programs All channels *SBC Breakfast SBC1 *Professor Why *WestEnders *The Great Sallyish Grilling Show *Birth In Paradise *Our Boy SBC2 *Unicorns’ Castle *Our Girlfriends In The West *Friday Patisserie *Droid Conflicts *Engineers’ Planet *Pink Bronze *Bottom Of The Peak *Yes, Your Majesty SBC3 *Don’t Kiss The Father *Cats Just Do Anything *Two Pints Of Ale And A Packet Of Cheetos *Assassinated By My Wife *Pacific Turnpike *Water, Urine, And Leggings *Seventeen *Ear Service *Dancing On Stools *Good Reputation SBC4 *The Cable *Father Of Our Time SBC News 24 *SBC News At One *SBC News At Three *SBC News At Seven *SBC News At Ten *SBC 1-Minute (each run lasts 60 seconds) *SBC Sport Today *SBC Hardtalk *SBC Click SBC Alba *SBC An Là SBC Earth *Green Planet II *Death Above Fifty *Big Dogs SBC Lifestyle *Sabrina Sheep’s Arabic Adventures *Yummy, Scrummy! *The Women’s Show SBC First *Distress *Arsenal *Phone The Principal *Scratchy Deafeners *Titanium Supernova SBC Brit *Good Tigers *Pigs’ Snorts Don’t Reflect *Yellow(ish) Cylinder *The Gibberish Year *Valuable *Bottom Fidget *Kill On Venus *Penultimate Closedown Achievements and accolades 2016 Sallyish TV Awards *SBC - ‘Best Local Television Broadcaster’ - 2nd place (Silver) *SBC Lifestyle - ‘Best Local Lifestyle Television Service’ - 1st place (Gold) *SBC First - ‘Best Premium Drama Television Service’ - 3rd place (Bronze) *Good Tigers - ‘Best Animal-Related Local Television Sitcom’ - 1st place (Gold) *Yellow(ish) Cylinder - ‘Best Local Sci-Fi Drama Series’ - 1st place (Gold) *The Gibberish Year - ‘Funniest Local Game Show’ - 3rd place (Bronze) *Water, Urine, And Leggings - ‘Best Local Dramedy Series’ - 1st place (Gold) *Two Pints Of Ale And A Packet Of Cheetos - ‘Best Local Crime Action Drama Series’ - 2nd place (Silver) *Friday Patisserie - ‘Best Local Baking Show’ - 1st place (Gold) *The Great Sallyish Grilling Show - ‘Best Local Grilling Competition On Television’ - 1st place (Gold) *WestEnders - ‘Best Local Drama Series’ - 3rd place (Bronze) *Our Girlfriends In The West - ‘Best Local Romantic Sitcom’ - 1st place (Gold) Trivia * In June 2003, SBC aired a Yummy Eatery commercial based on an Internet video called "FluffyCrabs," but audiences found it to be annoying, which eventually led to its removal. Category:Fanon Category:Miscellaneous Category:TV Channels